My friends, my succubus, my gosh
by Black-mixed mouse
Summary: Used to be "A Succub'Hi", I just noticed that it didn't come out the way I wanted to... Still not sure what to rate as, I got a lot of ideas swirling around... I suck.
1. Intro

Any creatures that materialize in the world through which we dwell are created by the Tulip effect. When the emotions are strong enough, they can for a body, even flesh. In this world after centuries of human belief and countless wars religious beliefs soon gave way to a new brood of monsters. Now, they walk among us; flesh and blood creatures that do carry out their instincts to their young that we supplied them with our own fear,

Then again, for all creatures that come from man and their fickle minds, their shall always be a generation X…

Greed, Envy, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Wrath, and Rage; those were their names. The seven deadly demons; incubi, succumb, devils, whatever you want to call them. If I had my way, I'd use different was of indentifying them. Dog, Wolf, Serpent, Panther, Lizard, and Dragon. They seem to act more like animals, not demons. They eat anything, truth be told, but not like they crave blood and destruction, just enough food. That's all, but theirs still one left that none have seen.

My name is …. but people call me Sho. I feed the 'Seven Deadly Sins' exhibit. Don't come here thought! This place has a lot of creatures running around at night. But the people here, zookeepers and trappers, haven't caught any of thee monsters here. They found them. The Seven were all captured by accident. Got into a dog fight and crashed through the cages their already in and covered the holes. They're all over twice as big as humans though.

Right now, I'm in the tunnels under the zoo, nearly dark, the reeking carcass that almost all the creatures like is burning to my eyes. The only sounds are the squeaking of the cold wagon I carry the meat in, and my grunts. In the tunnels is a creature that goes by the name Temptress. She's really not, but who knows, she's always chained to the ground. She can stand, but not by much. It's so dark down here, save the glowing moss.

All she does when anyone comes near is glare. I would be lying if I said she was harmless. A man snuck up on her one night, all she left was his skin. Anyone who touches her, she'd lash out with her sharp, leathery wings that cleave stones, or that tail, faster than light. She's aggressive, tired, and doesn't want anything alive near her. Why am I still here though?

She just holds my hand in her mouth, licks at it, and looks at me. I hold my head down every time, like right now. We stay like that for a whole minute, her jaw slakes, and I pull it out, weary of those fangs. She's done eating now, half an elephant that died today, but keeps me here for a while longer. I feel that tail wrap around my waist and the same whimper as everyday. The chains and shackles clanking together like a railroad over it's tracks.

Her arms soon come after that, muscles hidden by soft yet durable skin. I know she's a girl by the curves on her chest and the soft cheek on mine. The warmth of her body heats up mine as another wet thing runs down my neck. I stay with her till the sounds of air rustling through my hair starts. Soon, the caretaker finds us in the wee hours of day, my time to sleep, and help me out.

They're all sad. Why not? Everyone's sad here, until the Riders of Dark Fang's Minions come…we're stuck.


	2. Please explain

I apologize for putting my stories off for so long. I want to type them, I just have a phobia of going into my public library.

Pudge: ...wow.

Sugar and Syrus: On with the show!

_'For nicknames'_

* * *

_~~~~~Sho's Pov~~~~~~_

The Riders of Dark Fang, they're not what they seem truth be told. When you first see them, you think of humans riding dire wolves, you know, bigger than a small horse kind. Wolves don't allow humans to ride in their neck. They also have an infamous love of sacking towns. The brick walls, torn, other weaker creatures, bloody pulps, bars, well, you can tell that they get pretty excited.

And, by the distant and deep howls, they're going to visit our zoo. It's more like a circus, really. The people that come here are always throwing food into their cages, and even watch as some of the more bored ones preform tricks of grandeur. Like getting out of their cages and disappearing and reappearing again... why do they stay is beyond me.

The Zoo of the Rarities is situated 30 miles south of the nearest town and underneath Wisdom cliff's forest. The name came because it was it's founder's and that you can see tons of creatures days before they even reach it. It just hovers right over us. At one time, it had fallen just to reappear back to it's former glory over night. So it really attracts patrons here.

It's evening now. I've seen over a thousand sunsets in this place. It's a muddied grey and red, as dried blood. The water takes on a purplish hue though, that's something right?

"Sho," I look behind me to see the owner of that small voice to see my Iraqi-born friend. She has pink eyes and long dark blue hair. I still say it's black though. Her name's Caytlin, which means pure beauty in native tongue. She is 5,10 with a developed body, yet a deadly beauty, alas, the poor soul has MPS. I've only seen it once. She was, 'Deama the sweet tomboy who follows friends around like a lost puppy'. That was a long time ago..

I curtsied my greeting, as we were taught to so not to have our heads removed and or slashed, but she crossed her arms.

She points a manicured finger at my holster to see that it was empty.

"Oh, I think it's in my tree." Yes, I sleep in a tree, you would too if you had little monsters running around looking for your blood.

"Sure?" She leans over me to check for injuries, dwarfing my by two feet. Truth be told, the succubus I call panther took it when I gave her food. I have this habit of looking away after I'm done cutting up the meat and ridding it of harmless mildew. She never gives my knives back. And that one was made from onyx**(1)**...

"I"ll be fine madam."

She looks me up and down once, gives a huff, and turns away, accepting my lousy little lie. In this little corner of heaven, you need all the weapons you can find. The last few dozen lost their weapons, their fingers, and then, their lives all in one night. I never know why people pay to see us everyday, even though I sleep through the entire thing.

"Just get ready for night patrol little man, unlike you," She leers at me with her head barely turned. "I don't like the idea of sleeping with a devil." Then walked to the large stone block we all use as our order of operation, one of many areas where we keep the equipment. Another caretaker was walking up to her, but all he got was a slug in the stomach, and she left him there to roll on the ground.

...maybe I shouldn't use the word 'friend' so loosely when it comes to everyone I talk to?

~~~~~~~_Catacombs; Twilight_~~~~~~~~~~

Bright golden eyes snapped open. They looked down the pathway. What once was square bricked was now moss covered and littered with bones from small rats to large mammals. The small room was covered in suck slimy and slick bones, along with a tub of water, a large mess of blankets, and a hole in the corner that, while it was useful for what comes out, didn't carry any smell, so probably went somewhere far away.

In the catacombs of the zoo, a low growl akin to that of a dragon's hate sounded out to the others. The other creatures stir, two of which cling to the bars of their small house-sized cages. Shallow whimpers and hisses were given back to echo off the walls coupled with loud and soft yawns.

These yellow eyes pierced into that with others could not. They were more useful this way than the other way they were when at peace. The owner of these deadly yellow suns looked down at it's wrists. The chains would've crushed the strongest humans neck, but the bruise her. Her wings stretched out to touch the sides of the room. She felt the cold floor as her tail swished upon it.

She didn't like it here, didn't want to be here!

None of them did.

As the others around her rose, as raised her wrist to lick at the dark spot around her arm. The sharp taste of blood under the skin was the first thing to be tasted, next was the scratchy and sandy metal. A little hard to distinguish the two after a while.

They were pets. She was a pet, no, **slave**. She and her friends, so strong, so young, so much **potential**! Why were they even there? Then, she growled, she remembered. If it wasn't for food, it would be for mating.

She's not ready for that. Never will be to become a slave!

She had barley finished her other swollen wrist when something small, hard, and thin was caught in her mouth. Claws pulled it out, a long light hair.

Suddenly, a snarl, full of hate, brought every being in the darkness to attention. Then, an unspoken conversation began. Every creature was stone-faced. One spared a glimpse at her, an understanding creature _'Panther'_ was. _Panther_ like being referred to that more than _'Lust'_, more her. Same for the rest.

Panther turned back to the one who held the invisible microphone. _'Dragon' _was particularly demanding today.

_'Temptress'_ wasn't listening. _'Tempest'_ was thinking. She understood what was to come, she heard it everyday. Around when _'mouse'_ came.

It was a fragile thing, so shy, so small, like a mouse. Even squeaked a few times. Never understood what it said, but it was gentle with them, when it did come with food, even if they weren't willing to return the favor.

The first time _'Tempest'_ saw it, she was more inclined to take the food given to her, and a piece of fresh, warm, and bloody meat. None of them saw _'mouse_' as a threat, it was too fragile, too bony, too tiny.

SHE was not bony, she was robust. SHE was not fragile, she was strong. And SHE was not timid, passive, or scared, she was bold, assertive, and brave... But **He** was new. After several more visits, she learned that it, HE, was different from what she's used to. The other males were like her, if not more aggressive and demanding. If she didn't turn to them, they **made** her know of their existence. She turned down potential mate after another. Just wasn't ready to settle down and be a mate.

That's what got them into this; a suitor attacked her, her friends came to save her, more came, they fell, and her and her friends were captured. They never blamed her though, never...

But, '_mouse'_, too timid, too weak, too small...too, nice... _'mouse'_ smelt just like rain and blood. She could see him coming towards her everyday, but he always kept his distance, close, but far.

She became sick one day; couldn't move, her friends trying to get her to respond, then, they suddenly started to scream and hiss. Something warm touched her head. She bit it, hard. A loud squeak sounded out, but the warm liquid was more inviting. But it didn't move, or jerk, or even shiver. It stood there, and let her suck it till the intruder was pulled down by the strong tail, it was gasping, scared, and crying. But never lashed out.

Blood, it was antibiotic to her kind when they had nothing else. And it knew that. Even as it couldn't get away from her, it knew that. Even as the tail pulled him back, he knew that. Even as the wings covered him and he slipped into unconsciousness, it knew that. It's eyes, she saw right into it's mind. It knew...

The whole night, she stayed like that, tail coiled around the creature's form, wings covering them from sight, and claws prodding at the large darkening wound she made on the creature's wrist that turned at what seemed like the wrong angle. _'mouse'_ was like an old baby, a youngling. It's eyes and hair were familiar, but the way it whined, cried, and even slept and moaned were, sweet. She even found it to be male.

Someone came for him the next morning. _'Tempest'_ didn't know how, all she knew was that she felt a pain in her side, grew drowsy, found the creature's hair to be soft and he warm, clung to him, then, woke up to find him gone for weeks.

Ever since, she liked their little cycle. _'mouse'_ would come with food, slowly started to hand feed her, and was found in the anaconda like grip of that tail to be pushed against the same creature that hurt him. She could still tell it's wrist was sore, the way it would move and serve them all, was still shaky.

Attention back to her friends, the rest of the creatures started verbally discussing.

_'Tempest' _paid no mind_. _The only thing she did, was placed the fragile, blue, and tiny hair back where she found it. It still tasted like rain and blood. Her wings started to shiver, and her tail curled around her waist.

The howls were getting close...

_~~~~~Nightfall~~~~_

A solo figure stood among a lush plain of grass upon the lights that danced around in the dark below him. A large black canine with white teeth that glistened in the moonlight. As it looked down, howls came to it's sharp ears. It turned and trotted towards it. The sounds of flesh and bone changing surrounded it as it's head elongated, sprouted limbs from it's cheek and it's own spine made a human-like head. When it arrived at a small cluster of trees, it was greeted be an army of glowing golden eyes.

Then the howling commenced.

* * *

of

**(1)** Dire wolf- They are extinct mammals that lived mostly in North America, and lived for 1.79 million years and could've been able to chomp at your hip. How great is Bing?! So great it shows the EXACT SAME THING BUT WITH MORE PICTURES PEOPLE!

Judai: *_HHHUUUUUUUURRRRR*_

Shutting up now...

**(2) ** Mostly black gemstone. You'd probably never even see one shaped into a blade.

Sorry if this is confusing..

Syrus: As long as you update.

Sugar: You'll all learn who's who in the next chapter!

Pudge: But, yall gotta know who Tempest, Panther, and who Dragon is by now! The wolf's a surprise!

All: BYE!


End file.
